<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ode to Sinnatious by Fidget_the_Crazy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018609">Ode to Sinnatious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidget_the_Crazy/pseuds/Fidget_the_Crazy'>Fidget_the_Crazy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Fan Art, okay how is that not a tag!!!???!?!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidget_the_Crazy/pseuds/Fidget_the_Crazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I made Fan art of a piece called <i>Ode to Storms</i> A long time ago, and I don't think it's fair to not share it with the author, so I'm posting it here! I guess this also counts as an advertisement to go read <i>Ode to Storms</i>, as it is so tragic and just so well done!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ode to Sinnatious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnatious/gifts">Sinnatious</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024620">Ode To Storms</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnatious/pseuds/Sinnatious">Sinnatious</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>by the way, when I first posted this in the LU Discord server, this was the description I gave it: "<i>Ode to Storms.</i> Where Time goes so SCP he needs a containment prosedure." This was made in September 10th of last year, so this is kind of old by my standards, but I think it still looks good!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>